Everything Awaits Something
by Inuyasha's Rose
Summary: After the Demon World Tournament, everything went peaceful and back to normal. Everything was fine, no demons, no fights, and even occasional visits from Hiei. Everyone's happy especially Kurama now that his old friend is back. But has she changed? OC
1. The Reunion

1Ch. 1 The Reunion

18 years into the past in a hospital somewhere in the heart of Tokyo, twins are born…well at least one of them is.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Shiori. Here comes the first one," told the doctor encouragingly to the in-labor mother.

The doctor had a huge smile on his face as he held the first one. "It's a boy!" He exclaimed handing the just-born crying baby to the nurse. "Now, for the next one."

A few minutes later, the doctor's expression went sorrowful as he couldn't get the baby to scream.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" Asked Mrs. Shiori in worry.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Shiori, but…..this one didn't make it," he answered sadly.

Mrs. Shiori started crying as her husband hugged her for comfort.

The doctor left the room with the new born's body to give the new parents a little time to themselves.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked back in with the first baby and handed him over to his mother. Mrs. Shiori held him close to her.

"What will we name our son?" Wondered her husband trying to be happy about them having at least one son.

"We'll name him, Suichi," she answered with tear filled eyes.

"Suichi. Suichi Minamino. That's perfect," smiled her husband.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Present time, somewhere in the depth regions of Demon World.

"Damn it! They got me this time," he thought lying beat up on the ground staring down at his faded hand prompting himself up with the other arm.

"Am…..Am I really going to die this time?" He sadly asked himself as he noticed his hand was a little more faded than usual.

The teenager was always fighting, always at the top of his game…until the flashbacks came to him. This is the first time this has ever happened in the middle of a fight.

"No," Akihito told himself trying to get up. "I won't die, not until I defeat him!"

The words of the demon who cursed him into this state of being a ghost run through his mind: ("You will forever be a wandering spirit until you fight the one exactly like you.").

Akihito slowly got up with the help of a nearby tree, not entirely standing on his own. He sluggishly limped over to a big tree and sat against it.

He thought to himself, "I'll have to lay here until I regain my strength….after all, the 2nd Demon World Tournament is coming up in a few months. I have to trai-" his voice trailed off as he fell fast asleep.

He hated sleep. Every-so-often in his dreams, he would be haunted by what could happen to him if he never broke the curse. Akihito feared it most of all. He didn't want to die a ghost. He wanted to be alive again and have a chance to leave Demon World just once.

Sometimes, things seemed so down that Akihito thought he would never be alive again or leave Demon World. That feeling faded in and out for him constantly.

At the same time in Human World….

"Of course, Mother. Everything's fine," Samora reassured her mother.

"I'm sorry, Samora. My plane should be in Tokyo by this afternoon. How did everything go with your new principal?" questioned Mrs. Mimi on the other line.

"Everything went through. Today's my first day," she answered with a smile on her face.

"Good. Well, we're about to take off, so I have to go. Goodbye, Samora," sighed Mrs. Mimi.

"Goodbye, Mother, be safe," farewelled Samora.

"I will. And, Samora?" Mrs. Mimi trying to catch her daughter before she hung up.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm very proud of you," smiled Mrs. Mimi.

"Thank you, Mother." Samora hung up as did Mrs. Mimi.

Samora and her mother were moving back to where they really called home, Tokyo. It's been a long 10 years since they've been gone.

-"It feels so odd….being back in our old home…..without Dad and Hero."- Samora thought to herself.

Her father and brother went missing 10 years ago. After their disappearance, Mrs. Mimi moved with Samora to America hoping to ease the pain.

Samora shuck her head a bit trying to get rid of the bad thoughts of her past.

"I don't have time for this. I'll be late if I don't hurry."

Samora looked in the mirror and separated her hair long from short. She had short (little past the chin) black hair and underneath it was a long (to the knees) pink braid. Both were natural of course. She was just born with it.

Samora quickly brushed her black hair and ran to get her bag.

Samora was already dressed in her uniform. She quickly grabbed her book bag and ran out the house locking the door behind her.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked to her left and saw she was in front her neighbors' house.

"I wonder if Suichi still lives there….."

Samora turned her head forward and began to run again.

It took her 20 minutes to get to her new school even with running the whole way.

Samora screamed as she entered the gates.

"I'm so late!"

Samora ran through the school till she made it to her class. She paused trying to regain her composure.

After calming down, she knocked.

"Come in." The teacher, a thin tall woman, looked to the door as well as every student in the room.

Samora opened the door and ignoring the fact everyone was looking at her bowed to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late; yet I'm a new student here." Samora looked at the teacher.

"Oh right, Mr. Saiyako told me we were getting a new student." The teacher smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Mrs. Maia."

"Samora Higrashi." Samora shuck Mrs. Maia's hand.

"Now, where should we put you?" Mrs. Maia turned to the class.

Samora did the same and finally noticed just about everyone was giggling.

"Look at her uniform." One of the preppy girls laughing.

Samora looked at her uniform and looked at the other girls……hers was completely different. Instead of the red shirt, dark skirt, dark tights, and brown shoes; Samora was wearing light pink collared sailor blouse with baby blue kerchief, baby blue skirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes.

Samora tried to ignore the rest of the class's comments and looked around observing the class. Her eyes set on two boys.

One (on the opposite side of the room) with light red or hot pink (she couldn't tell) reading a book ignoring everyone else; and the other (on the same side of the room as her) with brown hair.

His hair wasn't what caught Samora's eye; it was the fact that he stared at her like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Samora looked back at the red head. Something was about him. Something…….special.

Samora was happy about what she felt...besides the fact that she thought he was totally hott. She had such a good feeling, she began to blush and couldn't help but smile about it. She lowered her vision to the floor with her hair in her face.

-"Wha…What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before."- Samora couldn't hear the other students as her mind began to race with what it could be.

-"Could he be…."-

"Ms. Samora?" Mrs. Maia trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" Samora looked up, her face not flustered anymore….or at least she wasn't showing it.

"I'll have you sit over there in front of Mr. Amia." Mrs. Maia pointed to the empty seat on their side of the room.

"Yes, ma'am." Samora walked to her seat.

-"Man, I really wanted to sit by the red head."- She thought to herself looking over at him again.

As Samora neared her seat, Amia, who was also the boy who was staring at her, shot up from his seat.

"Ar-Are you Samora Higrashi?" Amia seems intense.

"Yes, that's my name." Samora was a little confused by his question and at the fact his face lit up after she answered.

"I-I'm Sai Amia. D-Did you go to Tokyo Elementary f-for kindergarten?" Sai was very nervous.

It took Samora a sec to understand his question.

"Yes. Yes, I did. You must be Sai from class D." Samora smiled at her old lost crush.

"Y-Yes It's been a long time." Sai was trying to keep this conversation short for the teacher wouldn't yell at them.

It was obvious Sai really wanted to talk to Samora as long as he can without getting in trouble. It was also obvious that he had a crush on her both in the past and now.

Samora, who was oblivious to this, nodded and took her seat with Sai sitting right after her.

For the rest of the class period, actually, for the rest of the day, Sai's attention was on Samora. He really missed her.

Samora's attention, on the other hand, was somewhat stuck on the red head.

Who is he? What's his name? Why do I feel this way around him? were the questions that ran through her head.

The deeper into the day it got, the more Samora on thought of those questions, which for her made the day drag on forever.

Finally the end of the day, which felt like the end of a year to Samora, came; and everyone was sent home.

Samora was so deep in her mind by the end of the day, she didn't even realize someone was calling her name and walking right up to her.

She finally snapped back into reality after hearing his voice and seeing his shadow.

Samora turned her attention to him; and much to her surprise, he was the red head!

"Do you live this way?" He seemed very polite.

Samora nodded with an "uh huh"; trying to keep her attention off him was impossible.

"Good, then maybe we can walk together from now on." He smiled.

Samora stopped; just the thought of it made her whole face turn red.

"Samora?" He stopped and turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Samora just smiled acting like nothing happened.

She started sinking into her mind again.

"Suichi." The red head introduced himself.

Samora stopped again and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"My name. My name is Suichi Minamino." He introduced himself again (real name Kurama/human name Suichi).

Samora's eyes went big.

Was she hearing things or did he really just say he's her old neighbor? That's it! That's the feeling she had about him. He's her old friend...and first love! 

Kurama just looked at her waiting for a different reaction.

It finally clicked in Samora's mind, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Samora Higrashi." Samora didn't tell him anymore thinking he probably didn't remember her.

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Samora." Kurama smiled...he knew exactly who she was.

"Same." Samora kept walking with Kurama right beside her.

For the rest of the time, they didn't say a word to each other. They were both just lost in deep thought.

Before long, they came across Kurama's home. Kurama was about to wave and bid Samora farewell when he saw a car parked in his neighbor's driveway.

"My mother's home early." Samora muttered to herself.

Just as Kurama was about to tell her something, his mother came out of her home.

"Hello, Suichi, welcome home." Mrs. Shiori was always happy to see her son.

"Hello, Mother." Kurama started walking to her.

"Who's your friend? You never bring someone home." Mrs. Shoiri kindly asked.

"She's new to our school. Her name is-" Kurama was cut off by his mother gasp.

Mrs. Shiori stared at Samora for a moment or two then smiled at her. "Why, Samora. It's been forever since I last saw you."

"Yes, ma'am. It really has been too long." Samora walked up to her.

Mrs. Shiori embraced Samora in a hug as she got near. "And look at you. You've grown so much. You turned out to be a very beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shiori." Samora smiled. "Has my mother visited yet?"

"Yes, in fact, your mother's inside. Please, come in. Your mother and I were just in the kitchen making some brownies." Mrs. Shiori led Samora and Kurama into the kitchen and was almost overwhelmed by the fact her old friends were finally back.

"Wow, nothing has really changed since I was little." Samora looked around.

"I think the house is perfect the way it is, right, Suichi?" Mrs. Shiori looked at her son.

"Yes, Mother." Kurama said with a half a smile.

Mrs. Mimi, a brown haired woman, was in the kitchen just taking out a fresh batch of brownies.

"Oh, Samora, welcome back from school. How was your first day?" Mrs. Mimi turned to them placing the brownies down on the counter.

"It went very well, actually." Samora still had a huge smile on her face.

"The brownies will be cool in a few minutes. Would you want one, Samora?" Mrs. Mimi looked at her daughter.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry for a snack." Samora assured.

"What about you, Suichi?" Mrs. Mimi turned to him.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Kurama said returning her kindness.

"Shiori, lets give Samora and Suichi some time alone. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do." Mrs. Mimi smiled.

"You're right, Mimi. Suichi, why don't you take Samora up to your room; so you two can talk?" Mrs. Shiori said turning from Mrs. Mimi to her son.

"Of course, Mother." Kurama started for the stairs. "Samora."

"Coming." Samora bowed to the mothers and followed Kurama...still with that huge smile on her face.

As Kurama took Samora upstairs, both mothers looked at each other and smiled.

Samora loved being over by Kurama's house. She had such good memories here. All good memories.

Kurama and Samora walked into Kurama's room; and as Kurama shut the door, Samora went straight out to his balcony which was directly across from hers. The balcony also had the best view to both Kurama's and Samora's gardens which lie in between the houses. Kurama went onto his balcony as well.

"It's been 10 years since I've last seen our gardens. And hey look, mine's still living." Samora laughed.

"I've been attending to it in your absence." Kurama looked at her with a little smile on his face.

"Thank you. Hmm?" Samora noticed he had only a little smile on his face.

"What?" He asked.

Samora smiled and moved his lips so it appeared as if he was smiling big. "There. Much better."

Kurama laughed. He couldn't help it. He really thought she was funny.

"A lot better." Samora commented.

Kurama only looked at her.

"It makes everything a lot better when you smile. Like...Like all your troubles go away for a moment." Samora said with a little sadness in her voice turning back to face the garden holding onto the railing.

Kurama stood right behind her and leaned over to where he would be basically on her, so he could place his hands on top of hers.

Samora's face went red again. "S-Suichi?"

"Now, when was the last time we stood like this?" Kurama asked.

-"Right. When we were young we always stood like this...except..he wasn't quite this close."- Samora thought remembering and a little embarrassed.

"It's really nice being back, Suichi." Samora added. "I'm very happy we're back. I mean, I get to see you now." She was smiling again.

Kurama only smirked with a little "heh".

Kurama and Samora just started staring at their gardens basically into space lost in their own minds...this last for about two hours.

The sun was set with the stars shining brightly; and as Samora and Kurama were watching it together, Kurama's younger brother Kokoda walked into the room.

"Hey, Suichi, Mom says to come down stairs. I think Mrs. Mimi's leaving." Kokoda informed his older brother.

As Kurama and Samora turned around, Kokoda realized Samora was right there.

"Hey, Suichi, who's she?" Kokoda had never met Samora before.

"My name's Samora; I'm a close friend of Suichi's. What's yours?" Samora asked.

"It's Kokoda Maoiji. I'm Suichi's younger brother." Kokoda walked up to her (she was now inside Kurama's room).

"Kokoda Maoiji. That's a very nice name." Samora grinned.

"Thanks. Well, Mom wanted both of you." Kokoda added as he started walking toward the door.

Samora and Kurama both followed Kokoda down stairs to find Mrs. Mimi, Mrs. Shiori, and Mrs. Shiori's new husband all standing by the door bidding each other farewell for the night.

"Suichi, who's that?" Samora asked untrustingly as they neared the parents looking at the man.

"That's my step-father. He's Kokoda's real father." Kurama answered assuring her it was ok.

"There you are, Samora. Are you ready to tell everyone bye?" Mrs. Mimi smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, Mother." Samora said kindly.

"Who's that astonishing young woman?" Mrs. Shiori's husband questioned as Samora approached them.

"Oh, Honey. I don't think you've ever met Samora. Samora, this is my husband, Nato Maoiji." Mrs. Shiori introduced him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Samora. Your mother's told me a lot about you." Mr. Nato kindly added.

Samora simply nodded.

"It seems time has flown right past us, Shiori. I'm sorry for the overly stay." Mrs. Mimi turned to Mrs. Shiori.

"No problem. You're welcome here anytime. And you too, Samora." Mrs. Shiori smiled at both of them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shiori. It was nice meeting you, Kokoda. And you two, Mr. Nato." Samora bidding them farewell.

"Same to you, Samora. Good bye, Mimi." Mr. Nato bid Mrs. Mimi and Samora goodbye as well.

"Bye. Good bye, Shiori. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Mimi started walking away.

"Bye, Suichi. Meet me in front at 5:45?" Samora asked.

"Sure." Kurama smiled. "Good night, Samora." He waved as she started walking off with her mother.

She waved back as she caught up with her mother.

When they got inside, Mrs. Mimi headed for the kitchen.

"I'd better write down that recipe before I forget it." Mrs. Mimi said to herself. Then she noticed Samora was just standing there in the hall looking at the floor.

"Samora, is everything ok?" Her mother asked concernly.

"I'm just going straight to bed. I've had a long day." Samora answered heading towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You must be hungry since lunch." Mrs. Mimi was more concerned.

"I'm fine, mother, but thank you." Samora went up stairs to her room.

Truth be told, Samora hadn't eaten anything that day...or anything since she arrived in Tokyo yesterday morning.

She walked into her room to find it all nice and clean...this is the first time she's been back in her room. The previous night she had collapsed in her brother's room.

Samora plopped her school bag on the floor near her dresser and laid down on her bed. Within five minutes, she was out cold. Not eating made Samora a little weak.

Deep into the night, Samora began to have a strange dream...

_It was pitch black...you could see nothing no matter how long you squented your eyes for. _

_All you could hear was the sound of the leaves brushing against the wind...was she in a forrest? If so, then why was it so dark?..._

_A sudden feel of loneliness came over her. Samora started walking hoping not to run into anything and to find light._

_She heard something and stopped to listen...nothing. Whatever it was came and went._

_Samora started walking again...till she heard a voice in her head._

"_Hello?" Asked the voice._

_It sounded like a man's voice._

"_Is someone there?" Called out Samora hoping for an answer back._

"_Who are you?" The voice sounded concerned._

"_I'm lost and can't find my way out...I can't even see." Samora started to get creeped. _

"_Don't worry. I'm here." The voice assured. _

"_Please, can I get some help?" Samora looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from._

"_Why are you here?" This time the voice sounded a little kind._

"_I don't know how I got here." Samora replied. "Please, where are you?" _

_Samora turned around frantically trying to find him. _

_Wait. She saw something. A gleam in the back of her eye. _

_She turned back and saw someone up against a tree in a light!_

"_I see you!" Samora yelled happily as she ran towards the light..._

_But the moment she got in the light, she realized the person was dead and..._

"Whoa!" Yelled Akihito jumping from his sleep. He was heavily breathed and sweating as an after effect of his dream.

-"Who...Who was that girl?"- He thought remembering her voice.

Akihito looked around seeing as there were no demons were near yet...not even close to where he lay still prompted against his tree.

He laid his head back down on the trunk. He sighed...

-"I wonder if she's going to bring anything?"-

Akihito continued to lie there thinking on what he had to do...and what he dreamed.


	2. Strange Meetings

Ch. 2 Strange Meetings (note: these are not the official titles...)

Akihito was running from a group of demons, which was the usual thing to do. He would run until either he would out run them or he would just stop and fight. He had been running for a week straight, and Akihito kept running until he heard one of the demons mumble something.

The demon mumbled, "Damn this kid! He's just like Yoko Kurama, running away from his fights! What I would give to pound his face."

Akihito stopped and turned to the demons. He yelled, "What did you just say?!"

"Oh what? Did we make you mad with that comment?" Laughed one of the other two demons.

"No. What did you just say? You said something about someone named Kurama. Who?!" Akihtio was very angry.

"Kurama?" Demon three was confused.

"We were talking about Yoko Kurama." Informed demon one.

"Who's that?" Akihito looked at demon one.

"Like we'd tell ya." Laughed demon two; but just as soon as he finished his sentence, Akihito blast his head and one of his partners' head clear off with his Spirit energy then aimed at the last demon.

"Who is he?" He glared.

"A fox demon. He was a bandit." Spoke the remaining demon trying to save his head.

"What do you mean was?" Akihito still holding his arm out aimed at the demon.

"Word is he went to Human World, never to come back." The demon could feel Akihito getting angry again.

"Dammit! That doesn't help!" Akihito grabbed the demon's head and blast it off; and at that monent, Akihito got a glimpse of a fox demon with dark silver hair and gold eyes.

-"Wha...Was that him?"- Akihito stared at his hand seeing that it was alittle less faded but just barely.

-"What's that?"- Akihito heard a noise from behind him; and when he looked a human looking demon with long black hair jumped right over him, landed by the other demons' bodies, and turned to Akihito with Akihito looking straight at him. The demon looked side to side at the demon's bodies.

"Low lives." He said to himself.

"Who are you?" Akihito aimed his fists at the demon.

"I could ask you the same question. -Hey, you're a ghost," remarked the demon observing Akihito wih the same shade of blue eyes as Akihito himself.

"And you're a Mazaku I take it. Nice tribals" Akihito lowered his aim seeing that the demon didn't mean any harm and noticing the blood red tribal markings which are all over the demon's body.

"Yeah. I'm Hero Higrashi," he stuck out his hand introducing himself.

"Akihito Minamino." Akihito shuck his hand.

"Wait. Minamino?" Hero was confused.

Before Hero could say another word, a much older human looking demon with shoulder length black hair ran to them.

"Son, wait," the demon breathed heavily catching his breath.

"Dad, he's a Minamino." Hero turned to his father.

"What?" He looked at Akihito. "Oh crap. He has his father's eyes," Hero's dad said in shock.

"You know my father?" Akihito sorta demanded.

"Of course, I was his best friend." He answered now fully caught his breath.

"Does that mean you also know my mother?" Akihito questioned.

"Yes, we all were old neighbors. Your father passed away years ago, but I know your mother's well." He explained. "But it's amazing. You look almost exactly like Suichi."

"He must be my brother! Wait, if you know my parents, then shouldn't you be humans?!" Akihito couldn't contain himself.

"We were, until we are trapped here. We've been here for ten years, being here has changed us." Hero's father informed.

"Oh." Akihito looked away.

"My name's Hiori. And I believe you've already met my son, Hero." He introduced himself.

"Akihito." He looked back to Hiori and Hero.

"We shouldn't stay here much longer. More demons are coming this way." Hiori looked over his shoulder sensing demons.

"Lets go!" Hero jumped into a tree and started running through the tree tops with his father and Akihito following.

An hour past, and the group was still running. Up till this point, they had gone in silence.

"Answer me this: what do you know about my brother?" Akihito looked to Hero and Hiori.

"Suichi? He was my best friend. We lived next door basically ever since Sam was born." Hero answered back.

"Sam? Who's that?" He questioned.

"Sam's my daughter. She and Suichi were childhood sweethearts." Hiori had a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, she always wanted to be with Suichi whenever we'd go outside and play." Hero also laughing.

"I wonder how they're all doing now." Akihito looked down.

"Probably better then ever, I mean, this is Sa-Hey!" Hero quickly jumped back and caught Akihito who had blacked out from exhaustion.

"Dad!" He yelled up to his father who landed a few seconds after Hero called him.

"What happened?" Hiori walked up to his son.

"He just blacked out and fell." He looked up to his father.

"It looks like he just blacked out from exhaustion. Come on. We have to find a safe place to let him rest."

They started running again with Akihito on Hero's back. Not too long after, they found a place to stay and laid Akihito on the ground near a tree.

"This should be good enough. We ran for awhile, so I doubt anyone will find us anytime soon." Hiori turned back to his son. "How's he doing?" He sat.

"He's sleeping." Hero turned to Akihito then back to his father.

"Good, then lets let him sleep. He'll need it for the upcoming tournament." Hero's dad folded his arms.

"Are we gonna attend?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll be in our best interest to. But...in the mean time, we have to continue training and preparing for it." Hiori sounded alittle concerned.

"Right."

Hero and his father continued to talk about the next Demon World Tournament, but as for Akihito...he started to have another strange dream...

_It was dark again...and cold._

_Akihito felt nothing but the black obis which surrounded him. He couldn't move._

_-"Where...Where am I?...I'm...I'm floating."- He thought to himself trying to stand and open his eyes._

_Then he heard a voice...a kind and gentle mother's voice call out to someone, "Samora?"_

_Akihito moaned. _

"_Samora...are you awake?"_

_Now standing, Akihito opened his eyes to see a young mother awakening her four year old daughter. He was now also in the room but was invisible to the mother and her child._

"_Yes, Mother?" The young girl sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes._

"_Samora, Suichi and Hero are waiting for you outside." The mother replied. _

"_Suichi's here!" Little Samora very excitedly jumped out of bed and ran into her closet to change giggling._

_Her mother laughed as well._

"_No matter how many times I see you eagerly jump out of bed for Suichi, you're still as cute as ever," young Mrs. Mimi made her daughter's bed._

"_I always wanna see Suichi," Samora walked out of her closet adjusting her light green shirt and green skirt._

"_Mommy, do you see my black shoes?" Samora looked around her room._

_-"Hey,"- Akihito began to think. -"She's Hiori's daughter...and she"-, he turned to Mrs. Mimi, -"must be his wife."- (same time as the next two)_

"_By your dresser, Sweetie," Mrs. Mimi pointed them out._

"_Oh, thank you," Samora ran and put the shoes on. _

_-"I don't understand...Why am I here?"- Akihito thought still watching the two._

"_You can go play now if you're finished getting dressed," the mother looked at her happy daughter._

"_Yay!" She yelled in excitement running out the door to go play with her hands thrown up in the air._

_...It all went black again...there was a short silence then Akihito could hear little Samora yelling._

"_Suichi! Suichi..where are you?! Where are you, Suichi?!"_

_The little girl was frightened...terrified even. Her voice started to break with her crying._

"_Suichi!"_

"_It's ok! I'm here," Akihito tried to find the girl as he anxiously looked around trying to find her._

_She called out again; and this time, she sounded very near. Akihito turned around and saw her lying in her bed. It was a nightmare that had her screaming. Little Samora was still crying._

"_Hey, it's ok now. It's just a bad" Akihito cut off in a gasp as he realized the more he tried to reach her, the more she moved away._

"_Hey, what's going on?!" Akihito tried running but then felt the floor move underneath him._

"_What the"_ _Akihito screamed as he feel into the black obis again._

At the same time as Akihito's dream, Samora was also having a weird dream...

_Samora felt herself in the same black obis she felt in her first strange dream...will this one be like the first? No. This will be worse then that one; for this time, Samora could barely move. She felt as if something was trying to crush her._

_Then she heard a voice...it was a man's voice...and by what he was saying...he sounded like a doctor..."I'm sorry. But the infant didn't make it."_

_-"Huh? Wha...What's going on?"- Samora thought to herself still floating in mid-air with her eyes closed shut only able to hear the voices around her._

"_What will we do about the body?" Questioned a nurse._

"_Dispose of it as soon as you can. I don't want anyone to find such a thing," the doctor replied._

_-"But...I'm alive!"- Samora almost yelled in her mind._

"_Do it. End it," the doctor said walking away._

_-"No! I'm alive!...Alive!"- She started to yell._

"_Do it now," he said with a force._

_-"NO! I'm ALIVE!!!"- Samora couldn't take it. She blast everything and everyone back even though she couldn't see the doctor; she still tried._

_...nothing...everything went silent for a few moments...Samora heard little children laughing this time...they were...laughing at someone...Samora opened her eyes to see little kids all around her laughing and pointing. Samora realized she was a child again by her view of everyone._

"_Ooh! Look what you did," teased one of the little girls._

"_You're gonna be in bbbiiiiiiiigg trouble," taunted a boy._

"_But...I didn't do anything," Samora tried to explain herself very confused._

_One of the kids gasped. _

"_Here comes, Mrs. Micgrady!" He informed the other kids to run._

_An old gray haired woman with a mean, very strict expression came basically stomping down the hall and into the open room with the kids._

"_What have I told you! Never to do this again!" MicGrady seized Samora by her ear and started to drag her down the hall and into a room which looked like an office._

"_Oww! Let me go!" Samora held her ear trying to slip free of the woman's grip._

_As soon as Samora finished her sentence, the old woman slapped her so hard on the cheek that Samora fell to the floor._

"_Don't you EVER raise your voice at me, you ungrateful BRAT!!" MicGrady looked as if she was just insulted for the first time in her life._

"_But, I didn't do anything! What did I do?!" Samora held her cheek looking up at the old woman._

"_YOU!! You want to know what you did! Fine! I'll show you what you did wrong!" She seized Samora once again but this time by the roots of her hair and jerked her around yelling at Samora to stand when she purposely swung Samora around so she couldn't._

_The old woman dragged the little child by a mirror and made her stand by jerking on her hair again._

"_That! That is what you did wrong!" She pointed into the mirror._

_Samora looked...but saw a little boy with big blue eyes and blonde hair in the mirror...he looked to be not even six. Samora blinked...when she opened her eyes she saw MicGrady holding onto the little boy...she was back into her own body._

"_But I can't control it? I don't know why it happens!" The boy tried to explain himself while trying to remove his hair from MicGrady's grip._

_The old woman began to beat him._

"_Don't lie, child! You do it on purpose!!" She was furious._

"_I didn't!" The boy tried to block himself as much as he could._

_-"Wait...could he be..."- Samora began to think._

"_You deliberately dye your hair from red to blonde every half moon, you know it!" She continued to beat the little boy._

"_No! It's not me!" The little boy was now crouched over with his hands over his head._

"_Hey! Leave him alone!! -I was right! He's a half demon!- Stop!" Samora tried to stop the old woman yet she and the boy get bashed in the head by MicGrady with a big rock paper weight._

Samora jets up in her bed heavily breathing and yelling, "Nooo!!" While trying to calm herself, Samora placed her hand over her heart...

-"My heart's still racing."- Samora stared down into space.

"Oww." She placed her hand on her head and gasped to feel her head bleeding from the wound inflicted by MicGrady in her dream.

-"I really am bleeding."- She stared at her bloody hand.

-"I have to get this off and make the gash stop bleeding before Mom finds out."-

Samora got out of bed and cautiously tip-toed down the hall and into her bathroom even though her mother's room was on the opposite side of the house. She knew she couldn't take any chances if her mother had been awoken by her yelling. Finally once in the bathroom, she started to clean the unsightly gash in the back of her head.

"Damn, she got me good." Samora muttered to herself observing the medium wound. It was a good size gash for a freakin rock paper weight.

After she finished, she placed the rags in the dirty clothes hamper and noticed her blood was already starting to disappear.

"I love my blood for that. No mess."

Samora walked out of her bathroom and back into her room. She checked her alarm. The time read: 4:30. This was only thirty minutes before her usual wake up time. Samora decided to stay up since it was only a half an hour and walked out onto her balcony to get some fresh air. She was kinda out of it for the first few minutes she was out there then looked straight ahead into Suichi's room. She could see it clearly for the fact that his doors were all window doors.

-"Suichi's still asleep. Hee hee. I can see his feet."- Samora giggled to herself. This was the first time Samora had seen Kurama in his room and didn't go in and fall asleep on his floor. Everyone knew that if Samora wasn't in her house somewhere, then she was with Kurama. That's just how it was back then. Not much had really changed which was a good thing.

Samora smiled then waited for the time to pass. It was a very cool morning. The wind gently blew through Samora's hair. It felt so good to feel the wind and have the feeling of home all at once. This was the feeling Samora missed the most while she was away.

An hour past. Samora and her mother had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. Samora gave her mother a hug good bye and headed for school; and as usual, Kurama was just getting out of his house. He and Samora began to talk about the upcoming events at their school as they walked together.

By the time they got there, they were a few minutes later then normal. They usually arrived at 6:30 when their school started for seven. Today they were there for 6:40. Kurama and Samora continued to walk down the halls which slowly filled with students. Five minutes later, Yusuke and Kurwabara arrived and walked up to Kurama and Samora.

"Hey, Kurama. I didn't know you came to school this early." Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"Good morning, Yusuke, Kuwabara. Actually, I usually arrive at 6:30." Kurama informed.

"6:30?! Geez, that's the time I wake up in the morning." Kuwabara commented.

"Morning, guys." Samora smiled adding herself into their conversation.

"Morning, Samora. How are you?" Yusuke turned his attention to her.

"Just fine. And you?"

"Same." Yusuke looked at Kurama then back at Samora then to Kuwabara noticing that he had just done the same...and they evilly smiled.

"What?"Samora tilted her head to the side confused.

"So how does it feel to be Kurama's girlfriend?" Teased Kurwabara.

"Yeah, you must feel really lucky." Yusuke joined in.

Samora and Kurama blushed.

"N-No. You have it all wrong. I'm not with Sui" Samora was cut off.

"Now now. Don't deny it, Sam. We all know it's true." A girl with long, gorgeous, flowing black and pink hair and green eyes walked up.

"Kiri...Kiriiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" Samora yelled very hyperly and clung to the girl.

They both started dancing around repeating each other's names...and yes, they're chibis by this point. The boys just stood there and laughed.

"Geez, Kiri! It's been so long! I mean look at you! You're gorgeous!" Samora could barely control herself seeing her best friend in the whole wide world.

"And you're so preeeeetttttttyyyyyy." Kiri replied.

They hugged again then went back to the boys.

"I'm glad to see you're well, Kiri." Kurama little smiled.

"Oh! OH! I'm gone for two weeks and all you can say is that!" Kiri got easily offended.

Kurama laughed.

"You're the same as ever." Yusuke smirked.

Kiri could barely look at Yusuke's smiling face…..that oh-so handsome face that she had fallen in love with three years ago……….it's taken them two long years to finally admit to each other how much they loved each other. After they're long and agonizing struggle to finally reveal their love, they have barely been on a date thanks to the oh-so-loving-and-caring-damn-older-brother

Kurama. He's really been the reason Yusuke and Kiri haven't truly been on a good date…..good meaning no interruptions and being alone…….but all of that's about to change….now that the one Kurama loves is back (Samora is and forever will be completely clueless about love).

Fortune smiled upon them, for the bell rang meaning only fifteen minutes till class started which wasn't much cause some students had classes all the way across the school. Samora departed from everyone giving Kiri another hug and waving good bye to the guys. Kiri soon followed except going in the opposite direction (they both had their first period class alone). The guys headed toward their lockers to get the books they needed then went to class (yes, Yusuke is ACTUALLY going to class -thank you Kiri and Kurama-/lol).

The day went by pretty fast for everyone except for the classes Kiri and Samora had with Yusuke and Kurama. Samora continually slipped in and out of reality; and Kiri had her friends (mainly cough Yusuke cough) stuck on her mind. They both had paid no attention to their teachers whatsoever and had doodled in their text books all over the pages (yeah, we're THAT bored). Kurama couldn't keep his head straight and for once, instead of staring into one of his little books as he had always done in class, he stared at Samora for every class period they had together. And Yusuke couldn't get Kiri out of his mind (he was VERY happy she was back) and had already started to plan their big ACTUAL date together. I mean, with Kurama occupied with Samora, they should have no problem going on a good date...right? Wrong, for as the end of the day bell rang and everyone left the school, Samora had disappeared.

"Yusuke, have you seen Samora?" Kurama asked him as he walked up.

"No. Did you ask Kiri?" Yusuke shut his locker door.

"Yes, but she hasn't seen her either." He replied sounding concerned.

"She probably left already. She could've been in a rush. -Oh crap, don't tell me he's gonna stay by Kiri now that Samora's not here.-" Yusuke tried to blow it off.

"Right. Thanks, Yusuke." Kurama left.

"Ok, that wasn't normal." Yusuke commented to himself.

"Yusuke!" Kiri walked up.

"Hey, do you know where your brother's going?" He turned to her.

"He said he was going home. Why?" She only looked at him.

"He _was_ looking for Samora, but she left already." He pointed out.

"So?" She didn't get it.

"So, me and you can go on our date now." Yusuke smirked.

Kiri smiled, and she and Yusuke left the school to enjoy their first actual date together. They knew Kurama would be thinking of Samora all afternoon, so he wouldn't be any trouble for them. Where was Samora exactly? Why, she was going around town, heading for the mall to be exact. She was off in her own little world not paying attention (again) and staring at the sky. It was a miracle that she didn't bump into anyone she was so spaced out. Just then...she sensed something. She stopped and looked forward. Very much to her surprise, only a few feet in front of her...was Shinobu Sensui. Samora's eyes went big...she gasped dropping her bag in shock. Shinobu stared at her for a moment then smiled.

"Shu...Shinobu?" Samora couldn't believe her eyes! She hadn't seen him in months! Why did he just pop up here...out of nowhere. A huge smile came across her face.

"Shinobu!" She yelled as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her with a big smile on his face.

"It's been too long, my Samora." Sensui simply said to her.

"I...I can't believe you're here! I mean, what are you doing in Tokyo?" She looked at him.

"I came here for you, of course. Hagiri said that you were back, so I came. Speaking of which, he's enrolled at your school and will be starting tomorrow." He still had his arms around her.

"Really? Yay!" Samora threw her arms up into the air...(back to reality) They embraced again.

"I'm so happy to see you, Shinobu." She held on tight to her lover's neck. After a few moments, they let go.

"Lets walk around town, shall we?" Shinobu held out his hand in a very gentlemen way.

"Sure." Samora got her bag and grabbed his hand with that huge smile still on her face. Shinobu took the bag from her, and they began to walk hand-in-hand.

(To Kurama)

Kurama made it home to find it empty. He walked over to the counter where a note from his mother was sitting. He picked it up and read it. It read: "Suichi, Kokoda, Kiri, your father and I are at the store and will be back by 5. We have leftovers in the fridge or pizza on the counter if you want that. We'll see you three when we get home. We love you. -Mom and Dad" Kurama put it back down on the counter and went up to his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and looked out onto his balcony (door was open/breeze was in the room) hoping to see Samora in her room...but she wasn't there. He sighed then plopped down on his bed and, with his arms folded under his head, began to stare at his ceiling thinking only of Samora. He couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter what he did. The breeze gently blew his hair, but this had no affect on him. And he knew good and well that Kiri and Yusuke were out on their date, but this didn't seem to bother him either. He didn't care about them, his mind was only for Samora at the moment. He had so wished she would be lying on his bed right next to him. The more he thought the more he drifted into sleep until finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
